


It's raining men, hallelujah

by WolfKomoki



Series: Awkward first meetings au [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, awkward first meetings AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: “You accidentally broke my arm when you fell from a tree and landed on top of me.”Or David Singh takes his husband out for their anniversary. The date was going great until The Flash falls out of a tree and crushes David, breaking his arm in the process.





	

 

          Captain David Singh decided to have a picnic with Rob in the park. It was their anniversary after all. The date was going great too, until the Flash fell out of a tree, crushing David in the process. A sickening crunch could be heard when the impact broke David’s arm. Rob was on his feet in mere seconds as he moved the speedster away from David, and that’s when he helped David to his feet.

          “Shit, he’s out cold. What are we going to do?” David asked with concern.

          “I don’t know, we can’t exactly take him to a hospital, can we?” Rob asked.

          “What if he needs a hospital though? He could have a concussion.” David shrieked.

          “ _Flash? Flash where are you?”_ A voice spoke in Barry’s earpiece.

          “Did you hear that?” David asked.

          “Yeah. How do we…how do we answer?” Rob asked. David pressed on The Flash’s suit until he eventually found the call button.

          “Um Hello? We found The Flash injured. Are you a doctor?” Rob spoke to thin air.

          “No, but we have doctors here at Star Labs. Can you take him there?” The voice asked.

          “Yeah, uh sure we can take him.” David mumbled as he and Rob strapped the hero into the car. They had just met the Flash after the hero had fallen out of a tree of all things. Of all the ways to meet The Flash, David never would have imagined that this would be one of them.

Rob started driving, arriving at Star Labs about an hour later as they helped carry the hero inside.

          “You said he fell out of a tree?” Caitlin asked with confusion.

          “Yeah, we were on a date when he fell out of a tree, and he broke my arm in the process.” David explained.

          “Well, we’ll fix you up with a cast and then you two can go home.” Caitlin told him as she started working on the cast for David’s arm.

          “But how will we know his condition?” Rob asked.

          “One of us will text you.” Cisco told them as Caitlin put the cast on David’s arm.

          “Okay come back to us in six weeks and we’ll see how your arm is.” Caitlin told him as they got back in their car and drove off.

 


End file.
